Occasionally it is desired to employ a device that can hold a tube in engagement with a fitting. The application shown in the figures uses such a device as a redundant method of securing an automotive fuel line into a quick connector that the tube is plugged into. The device is then forced into engagement to an internal flange (abutting wall) that is a portion of the quick connector port. The clip operates between this latching area of the quick connector and a bead formed on the tube. When the clip is pushed into the quick connector it latches and forms a redundant securing means for the tube in the quick connector. The clip may be removed by squeezing the two arms with the latches, thereby disengaging them from the quick connector. The clip may then be moved away from the area by sliding it along the tube so that the quick connector may then be released. In the version that also captures a rubber ring (an O-ring is shown), this combination allows the engagement of the O-ring to the tube to act as a means of preventing the clip from freely sliding up and down the tubing and perhaps not being located in a position on the tube. The pointed inwardly angled tips of the four arms align the clip axially and guide the arms in between the legs of the retainer in the quick connector during assembly of the clip to the quick connector.
It is pointed out that this clip may be applied in any fitting which is provided with a bore and locking groove or abutting wall in the bore that is convenient for installation. Latching in the bore of a fitting is far more fail safe from external activity that might damage or dislodge the clip, and can generally be packaged in less diametric space.
The quick connector shown merely allows the additional aligning features to easily demonstrated.